Because the elastomeric silicone terpolymers according to the present invention are polymeric molecules crosslinked together so that the material actually gels, forming a three-dimensional molecular polymeric network consisting of tens, hundreds, and even thousands of crosslinking units between and among the polymeric molecules, the gelled material herein is not the same as the two-dimensional organopolysiloxane-polyoxyalkylenes described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,474 (Aug. 1, 1989) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,068 (Aug. 4, 1992). Thus, the specific intent and purpose expressed in both U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,474 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,068, is to "avoid gelling".
As a consequence, the materials according to the present invention are capable of performing functions beyond those of the organopolysiloxane-polyoxyalkylenes of U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,474 and 5,136,068. For example, the crosslinked three-dimensional gelled elastomeric silicone terpolymeric networks described in this invention can compatibilize organic oils and silicone oils, and they can be used to thicken organic oils and silicone oils.
They can also be used in the preparation of water-in-silicone oil emulsions, as well as in the preparation of diol containing emulsions such as propylene glycol-in-silicone oil emulsions. Additionally, they can be used in the preparation of water-in-organic oil emulsions containing both non-polar and polar oils. In this application, the interfacial tension (IFT) of the polar oil can be as low as 4.8 mN/m. Further, they are capable of solubilizing and entrapping oil-soluble active ingredients such as vitamin A and vitamin E for delivery of these types of active ingredients to a substrate such as human skin. If desired, the crosslinked three-dimensional elastomeric network containing the active ingredient can then be used for preparing a water-in-oil emulsion including the active ingredient.
Finally, these materials can be used to form a (i) water-in-oil-in-water multiple emulsion, or (ii) diol containing emulsions such as propylene glycol-in-oil-in-propylene glycol multiple emulsions. These multiple or triple emulsions can in turn be used for the purpose of delivering to the skin polar actives such as vitamin C, as well as for the delivery of a-hydroxy acids such as glycolic acid, lactic acid, tartaric acid, and citric acid, i.e., fruit acids. In this latter instance, significant benefits can be realized as fruit acids have been alleged to be capable of diminishing fine skin lines and pigmentation spots, as well as stimulating collagen which allows the skin to repair itself.
As used herein, the term diol is intended to include dihydroxy alcohols containing 2-10 carbon atoms such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, and trimethylene glycol, for example.